The present invention refers to a system for evacuating cartridges from the powder chamber or firing chamber of a firearm, normally a cannon, preferably in the direction of a system for expelling cartridges, following upon deflagration of an ammunition.
The ammunition is essentially made up of a cartridge containing the gun powder for the deflagration of the ammunition, and a projectile which is fired by the firearm towards the target.
Such projectiles can be “intelligent”, i.e., comprising a target identifying and targeting system, which is capable of varying the direction of the projectile itself after being shot.
Normally, a system for evacuating cartridges comprises an evacuation tray that is adapted to receive the cartridge subsequent to the firing of the ammunition.
Such a tray is normally positioned in axis with the barrel of the firearm so as to be able to receive the cartridge. Subsequently, such a tray, through a movement mechanism, is moved so as to allow the cartridge to be definitively expelled.
Such movement systems are normally slow, reducing the shooting frequency of the firearm, and they are also unstable, since especially in critical conditions, for example, if applied to a ship, in conditions of sea force 6 and more, they often risk to jam the whole firearm since they are not able to carry out their task.
Moreover, normally, such mechanisms for evacuating cartridges are not provided with safety systems which can avoid incidents between movement mechanism and the loading mechanism in the case of malfunctioning, for example of the movement mechanism.